Rescue the Minotaurs trapped in their lair in Ravage Roaming
Rescue the Minotaurs is part of the Form an alliance quest, a main quest in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Based on the information given by Overdune Snapfinger, Bastian Loudrin tells the party that the only way to save Jadame is to form an Alliance among the various factions. He gives the party the task of convincing the leaders of those factions to join together. The minotaur herd of Balthazar Lair is one of the factions; however when the Plane of Water opened onto Jadame, Balthazar Lair, the city of the minotaurs, became flooded and the Lair overrun with Tritons. The party cannot speak to the herd leader, Masul, until the Lair has been drained. Walkthrough The party must travel to Ravage Roaming and take the road out of the seaport village until it turns and disappears into the water. At the turn, they should continue straight ahead (i.e. not take the turn in the road) until they come to an air vent. The air vent is large enough to admit entry. Enter it and proceed down the ramp to the first level. Throughout the Lair, the party will encounter a sizable number of: Tritons → Triton warriors → Triton crusaders On the first level is the door to a single home. Knocking on it will find Thanys, who will give the party the quest to rescue the minotaurs. There is also a lever marked "A" on this level, opposite the door. Throw the lever and proceed around the corner and down the ramp. At the bottom of this ramp and slightly to the party's right is a pile of bones and a scroll. Pick up the scroll. It contains a set of instructions on how to drain the Lair. The letters on the scroll correspond to levers located throughout the Lair. They must be thrown in the order listed in order for the Lair to be drained. The "B" lever is on this level also. Throw it and proceed down the unflooded passage from this level to get to the "C" lever. Continue in this manner until all the levers have been thrown in the order shown. The order of the levers is: A B C E G D J C E F D I C lowest There will be a lot of backtracking to access the appropriate levers. Be aware that some previously accessible passages will be reflooded during the process; however the passages that go to the currently needed lever will always be open. After throwing the last lettered lever, go down the center ramp, around the corner, down another ramp, and then down one more to get to the "lowest" lever. It is not marked. Throw it and the Lair will be drained. From this point, there is one more ramp down, which leads to the herd leader's home. Knock on his door. If the Lair has been drained, he will answer and agree to join the Alliance. Once the party has spoken to Masul, the shops and homes in Balthazar Lair will open and become accessible. Be aware that is is possible to drain the Lair prior to getting the quest to join the Alliance, but Masul will not answer his door until the alliance quest has been given, and therefore the shops and homes will remain unavailable until then also. Category:Might and Magic VIII main quests